Destined Star
At night there were infinitive amount of stars in the sky. It is as vast as the ocean. Its number was much bigger than the human population. If a human xiu xingist wanted to purify, he had to find the star out of the trillion stars in the sky that belong to him. That star would then be his destined star. No one could explain the principle behind the destined star. Why was there an unbreakable connection between that star and you? Why could the star respond to humans from infinitive miles away? Even the greatest scholar in the history of the Tradition could not explain this phenomenon. Everyone had his own star. However, only the people who successfully solidified their spirit could find the star that belonged to him and form an unexplainable connection. Eventually he would use his spirit to light up the star. There were infinitive stars in the night sky. As long as you could emit your spirit, then you could find your star. Such connection was like many other relations, absolutely repulsive to others. As long as you establish a connection with your destined star, no one could rob it. Then a problem rose, what kind of star was most suitable to be the xiu xingist’s destined star? There was basically an agreement on the continent. The farther the destined star, the better. Because infinitive generations of scholars in the Tradition tracked countless xiu xingists and investigated them, after collecting countless data and doing infinitive analysis, they ascertained that this theory was absolutely correct. But why? If xiu xingists directly absorb the destined star’s energy, shouldn’t the star be the closer the better? In order to explain this phenomenon, the scholars of the Tradition built a model through reverse engineering based the reality. In this model, xiu xingists did not directly absorb the destined star’s energy but rather used the night sky as a wall. To light up the destined star was like hammering a snag on this wall. This would be a line tied between him and the night sky. Eventually using this line would swing back and forward. When that happens, the xiu xingist would be absorbing the starlight energy flowing in the night sky. In this model, that shapeless line was like a wet cotton thread. The starlights in the night sky were like catkins that floated in the air during the spring. As the thread slowly swings in the spring wind, more and more catkins would stick it to. Eventually it would fall into the man who was holding the thread. If that thread was long enough, connecting from the tallest building in the royal palace to the top of the Mausoleum of the Books, then it could even wipe out all the catkins in the entire capital. The scholar in the demon race, Tong Gu Si once proposed a harsh criticism to the theory from the Tradition. He thought this was an entirely non economical and a completely fake deduction. To this, the Pope at that time relentlessly rebutted. He said: “Only the established deduction could be the deduction closest to the truth.” Next, the demon race scholar sent a letter to the entire continent. He asked in the letter: “after all, where is that line?” If there was truly a line between the xiu xingists and the destined star, then the Tradition’s theory could be established. Because through observing the nature, it could be easily seen that the longer the line, the larger the amplitude. Therefore the energy produced was larger, like the previous catkin example. The problem was, no one had actually seen that line. The Pope answered concisely to this question in the capital. “Since there is connection between the destined star and xiu xingist, then there must be a line between the two. We cannot see and touch doesn’t mean it’s nonexistent.” The demon race scholar Tong Gu Si then sent another letter to the entire continent. “Intangible things have no impact on this objective world. Then whether or not this line exists or not has no meaning to us. Then it should be nonexistent.” To this comment the Pope pondered for several months. Then he created the most famous answer. “The line, is fate.” Yes. The unexplainable connection, was fate. The stars in the night sky reflected people’s fate. Category:XiuXing